Kokoro no Memoria
is the ending theme song of the Toji no Miko anime series, released on January 24, 2018. Tracklist "Kokoro no Memoria" was written and composed by Motokiyo and performed by Kanami Etou (CV: Kaede Hondo), Hiyori Juujou (CV: Saori Oonishi), Mai Yanase (CV: Azumi Waki), Sayaka Itomi (CV: Hina Kino), Kaoru Mashiko (CV: Risae Matsuda) and Ellen Kohagura (CV: Eri Suzuki). The song is a retelling of the relationship between a group of friends and how they cherished the memories of their latest meetup with the hopes of meeting each other again. "Aozora Parade" was written by Emi Inaba, composed by yamazo, and performed by Mai Yanase (CV: Azumi Waki) and Sayaka Itomi (CV: Hina Kino). * * * "Kokoro no Memoria" (instrumental) * "Aozora Parade" (instrumental) Character Appearances * Kanami Etou * Hiyori Juujou * Ellen Kohagura * Sayaka Itomi * Mai Yanase * Kaoru Mashiko Audio Lyrics Kokoro no Memoria |-| Kanji= Let's hang out I wanna talk with you 待ち合わせは何時？ 10時 駅前に集合 OK！ 着いたら教えて 使い慣れたスタンプで 話し合えちゃうスタンスが本当 心地良くて愛しい 一人 胸に しまいこんだ言葉も 上手く いかない 減らない 悩み事も 全部忘れて遊びに行きたいね 心のメモリア　笑顔が溢れるよ 冗談混じりて頷く 何気ないありふれたやり取りが 心のメモリア　涙が零れても 頑張れるよ　君がくれた今日が 優しくてありがとう Let's hang out I wanna talk with you そーしゃるな写真を撮って お揃いのグッズを買って お喋りに夢中 次はどこで遊ぼうか ノープランでも君と一緒にいると 退屈が楽しい 青も 白も 夜に溶けてく空 人も 街も 風に揺られながら 楽しい時間は過ぎるのも早いね 言葉にならない気持ちを貰ってるよ 忘れないでまたひとつ 大切でかけがえのない思い出が 心のメモリア　未来を描けるよ 頑張る君と　今日も明日もずっと 歩き続けて行こう 君と歩いた道も 君と話したことも 全てが色付いて 嬉しくて 眩しくって またねって手を振れば またねって君が言う 景色にまた会える おゃすみの前に 振り返る今日は 不思議と あたたかい 想いが 浮かんで 込み上げるから 心のメモリア　笑顔が溢れるょ 冗談混じりで頷く 何気ないありふれたやり取りが 心のメモリア　涙が零れても 頑張れるよ　君がくれた今日が 優しくてありがとう Let's hang out I wanna talk with you |-| Romaji= Let's hang out I wanna talk with you Machiawase wa nanji? Juuji Ekimae ni shuugou OK! Tsuitara oshiete Tsukainareta sutanpu de Hanashiae chau sutansu ga hontō Kokochi yokute itoshī Hitori Mune ni Shimai konda kotoba mo Umaku Ikanai Heranai Nayami koto mo Zenbu wasurete asobi ni ikitai ne Kokoro no memoria, egao ga afureru yo Jōdan majirite unazuku Nanigenai arifureta yaritori ga Kokoro no memoria, namida ga koborete mo Ganbareru yo kimi ga kureta kyō ga Yasashikute arigatō Let's hang out I wanna talk with you Sosharuna shashin o totte O soroi no guzzu o katte Oshaberi ni muchū Tsugi wa doko de asobou ka Nōpuran demo kimitoisshoni iru to Taikutsu ga tanoshī Ao mo Shiro mo Yoru ni tokete ku sora Hito mo Machi mo Kaze ni yurarenagara Tanoshī jikan Wa sugiru no mo hayai ne Kotoba ni naranai kimochi o moratteru yo Wasurenaide mata hitotsu Taisetsude kakegae no nai omoide ga Kokoro no memoria mirai o egakeru yo Ganbaru-kun to kyō mo ashita mo zutto Aruki tsuzukete ikou Kimi to aruita michi mo Kimi to hanashita koto mo Subete ga irozuite Ureshikute Mabushikutte Matane tte te o fureba Matane tte kimi ga iu Keshiki ni mata aeru Oyasumi no mae ni Furikaeru kyō wa Fushigi to Atatakai Omoi ga Ukande Komiageru kara Kokoro no memoria, egao ga afureru yo Jōdan majirite unazuku Nanigenai arifureta yaritori ga Kokoro no memoria, namida ga koborete mo Ganbareru yo kimi ga kureta kyō ga Yasashikute arigatō Let's hang out I wanna talk with you |-| Translated= Let's hang out I wanna talk with you When shall we meet up? 10 o'clock In front of the station OK! Tell us if you're there already With the stamp I'm used to using The stance we end up discussing is Something I really love Alone In my chest The words I try to hide Don't flow smoothly They keep on going My worries too I want to forget them all and play with you Memoria of the heart, smiles keep on flowing over Nodding along with the jokes A casual, mundane exchange Memoria of the heart, tears might go flowing over Just do your best, because you came today Thank you for your kindness Let's hang out I wanna talk with you Taking friendly photos Buying matching items Engrossed in chatting all day Where do we go and play this time? There are no plans, but as long as I'm with you Boring days are so much fun The blues And whites Of the sky melting into the night People and the streets Are shaken by the blowing wind The fun times sure do pass us by Accepting feelings that can't be conveyed into words Once more don't forget These are important, one-of-a-kind memories Memoria of the heart, let's go and draw our future Keep on going on, there's always now and tomorrow Let's keep on moving forward The road I've walked with you The things I've talked with you Everything has changed hue I'm overjoyed It's so dazzling If we can join hands again If we can talk again Let's see the sights once more Before we say good night I look back to what happened today Mysterious and very warm feelings take me up overwhelming my heart Memoria of the heart, smiles keep on flowing over Nodding along with the jokes A casual, mundane exchange Memoria of the heart, tears might go flowing over Just do your best, because you came today Thank you for your kindness Let's hang out I wanna talk with you Aozora Parade |-| Kanji= 漢字 |-| Romaji= Rōmaji |-| Translated= Translated References Category:Media Category:Music